PAW Patrol: Mission Dark
by Twisterhunter
Summary: The Pups have face many obstacles and challenges. but, like a strong rescue team all of them work together to overcome them. but now Ryder and his team face their greatest challenge yet. they face the power of the Darkness. With the help of a group speaclized in the combat of curse, demons, and hexes. Can P.A.W Patrol overcome the thing that go bump in the night.


Adventure bay. A regular jewel by the sea no less. Home to many wonderful people; and an amazing rescue team. The team consisted of many talented first responders. A cop/super-spy, firefighter/medic, air rescue, rescycler/engineer,construction and a water rescue expert. But the truly amazing thing about the team was it was made of nothing but small pups. Yes, puppies, lead by only one human. A kid named Ryder. Why would a whole town put their safety in the hands of a kid and his pups. Lets just say the team may look small and weak. But, they are far from it. They have many successful rescues under their belts and they even recruited two other pups; from two different regions. One was a husky who was amazing at search and rescue at Jake's mountain. The other a Chihuahua who worked with Carlos in the jungle. They even helped save the royal crown and throne in Barkingburg. All of this yet the real challenge was just around the corner.

The watchtower was where the PAW patrol lived; around the base were six different doghouses. Where each of the pups slept. In one of them a Dalmatian slept; well thrashed from side to side. Whimpering softly every now and then. The poor pup seemed to be running from something and whatever it was; it had the pup on the verge of a heart attack. In the dream the pup was in his doghouse; but his house was now his fire truck. He was traveling at high speed down a darkened high way. The pup took a quick glance behind him; only to scream out in fear as he pressed his paw down onto the accelerator.

Everything around him was a blur; the street lights looked like tiny glowing dots. The buildings didn't look like buildings. Even the white dividing lines were dots on the highway. He took another glance over his shoulder and his face went pale. Time slowed for him as he looked back in front of him; his fire truck was heading right for a sharp turn. His paw slammed into the brake pedal; tires screeched on the highway, leaving the skid marks on the road. But unfortunately fate and luck was not on his side; for his vehicle had crashed right through the metal side guard. Only to rapidly fall downward; he screamed loudly as he fell towards the ground. When he was just inches away from the ground; instead of crashing into solid earth. He collided with water.

The pup gave a yelp of surprise as he jumped up from his bed; only to smack the top of his head against the roof of his pup house. Making him give a yelp of pain as he grab his head with his paws. Five other pups immediately surrounded him.

"Marshall," A female cockapoo yelled in worry as she helped him to his paws, "Are you okay?"

The one who had thrown a bucket of water on him- a german shepard- immediately set the bucket down and got next to the dalmatian, "Marshal, I'm sorry," He quickly apologized as the poor pup shook his head from side to side, "You were screaming in your sleep! We tried to wake you up normally but-." He was cut off when Marshall started to shake himself dry. Making everyone around him groan in disapproval.

"Ah," A mixed breed pup shouted, "Wet! Wet! Wet!" He shouted while backing away.

Marshall gave a nervous smile, "Sorry," He apologized as the mixed breed rejoined the group. He yawned as he shook his head, "What happened?" He asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," The german shepard answered, "Like I said; you were screaming in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?" He asked.

Marshall shook his head shuddering a little as the images of his dream replayed in his mind, "It wasn't any nightmare I ever had," He answered causing the others to look at one another in worry; before looking back at him, "It felt so real." He finished with a whimper as the tears started to fall from his eyes again.

The others quickly got next to him and started nuzzling him. Hoping that they could calm their teammate down. Eventually the show of affection worked and he had calmed down. All of a sudden their pup tags started to glow.

"P.A.W Patrol to the lookout immediately!" The heard a boy's voice shout.

All of them looked at one another, "Ryder, needs us!" All of them said as they ran into the lookout. One by one the pups ran into a large elevator; unfortunately all of them were knocked down like bowling pins, for Marshall had tripped over his own paws. Like a bowling ball he rolled into the elevator; and knocked all the other pups over.

"Um...strike." He said with a nervous chuckle just as the other pups started to laugh.

The elevator ascended to the top of the tower; stopping momentarily behind a large symbol of a paw in the middle of a badge. Once the elevator continued to move; the pups had what looked like rescue gear on. When it finally reached the top; all of the pups jumped out and sat in a single file line.

"P.A.W Patrol, ready for action! Ryder, Sir!" The german shepard shouted. Dressed almost like a member of S.W.A.T.

In front of them stood a ten to twelve year old boy. In his hand he held a large pad; which was connected to a large computer screen. When he had activated his pad; all of Adventure Bay appeared on screen. The boy tried to keep a calm expression his face; but his eyes could not hide his fear.

"Ryder?" A labrador pup in scuba gear began to ask.

"It's bad pups," He spoke in a voice that horrified all six pups; for it was a voice filled with nothing but worry, "We have a major accident down town; by the reports coming in, its a five car pile up." All of them gasped in worry after he had said that. Sure they have had plenty of rescues; but they had never had one so serious or dangerous before, "We're going to need everyone!" He shouted as he pressed a button on his pad. All of the tags on the pups lit up; causing all of them to bark in happiness.

While Ryder slid down a fireman's pole the pups slid down a slide that wrapped around the tower. The slid all the way down to their houses; which transformed into their emergency vehicles. They all pressed their pedals to the metals and sped down the highway; Ryder lead the team with a single though on his mind. Save everyone. By the time they had arrived at the scene; the entire square was in chaos. A few cars were overturned and on their roof; other had either slammed into each other or into the nearby light-poles and fire hydrants. People from inside the cars cried out for help.

"Lets go," Ryder shouted as he jumped off his ATV, "Lets get everyone out of here!" He finished.

It didn't take them long to start help everyone who was trapped inside their cars. The victims of the crash groaned, moaned, and cried as the pups and Ryder assisted them. After helping a family of three to a nearby medical tent; Ryder took a moment to himself to survey the surrounding area. A proud smile stretched across his face as he saw his pups helped everyone. Suddenly everything around him sounded like it was underwater. The air and everyone around him started to move slower; he also had the overwhelming feeling somebody was staring at him. He looked around and spotted who was looking at him; it was a man in black trench coat. The man was crouched down on the side walk; probably in pain. Ryder started to walk towards the man wondering if he could help. He stopped when he was just a few feet away; with a look of fear etched onto his face. Just inches away from the man was a clear trail of liquid. But it wasn't water from any of the busted fire hydrants. No, it was gasoline.

"Sir," Ryder began in a voice filled with worry, "Please move." He gasped loudly and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. The man had just lit a match and he was holding it out in front of him.

Ryder followed the trail back to the cars in the street; where he saw his pups and the poor victims. When he turned to look back at the man his heart almost stopped. He could see the man smiling; but his smile stretched literally from ear to ear. The man then dropped the match.

"Pups!" Ryder shouted as he turned to run towards them, "Move!" He finished but he was too late.

The match had hit the trail and the flames spread quickly towards the cars. Ryder just couldn't move fast enough; the flame had hit the car that was leaking the gasoline. The car erupted in a mighty explosion; and one by one each of the cars blew. Ryder was blown backwards as he slide across the asphalt; once he came to a stop he looked at the scene of the explosion. He had a horrified expression on his face. In front of him were all the cars; now burned and twisted like a sick puzzle. But near the cars were his pups. Each of them lying still on the street. Each of them lying dead. Ryder got to his knees and let out a cry. A cry of fear, anger, and sadness. His pups were gone. His team was gone. His family was gone. He then heard everyone screaming in fear; while looking up at the sky above him. He saw the flaming body of a car heading right for him. The only thing he could do was just bring up his hands; just as the car hit him.

Ryder sat up screaming in his bed; he was panting heavily with a cold sweat running down him. He looked around his room; gazing into the surrounding darkness. Aside from his heavy breathing he could hear his heart pounding inside his chest. Bringing both of his hands to his face; he wiped both the tears and sweat away. Slowly he got up from his bed and walked towards the HUB of the tower. Activating his tablet; he brought up a screen of all of adventure bay. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; no pile up, no fire. It was just a normal early morning.

He gasped loudly when he heard a growling sound coming from right behind him. When he turned to face what was growling at him; his heart almost stopped. It was his pups; but they were fully grown.

"Pups?" He called out in fear; he swore he could see their eyes glowing a bright red. Slowly each of them walked up to him. Growling, snarling, and snapping their jaws at him, "Pups." He whimpered out as they closed the gap. All he could do was shut his eyes and cry out in fear; as they lunged at him.

"Ryder, Wake up!" Sky shouted.

Once more Ryder had sat in his bed; although this time he was finally awake. He was still under the affects of the dream. When he saw his pups all he saw was them from his nightmare. He screamed and quickly backed away from his pups. Not paying attention he fell out of his bed and onto the floor. The pups barked in worry as the jumped off the bed and ran towards their leader. It made all of them worry when he started to back away from them in fear again.

"Get away from me!" Ryder yelled, "Get away!"

Chase slowly walked closer to him, "Ryder?" He called out to him as he brought his hands in front of him. Chase felt a little pain come from within in; as he saw his owner feel fear because of him, "Ryder?!" He called out once again. Chase had to quickly duck down when Ryder had thrown his pup pad at him.

The pups were worried for their owner; he was afraid of them. Never had they seen him like this; he was always the brave one, the one to find the answer to any problem. The one who was like a diamond under pressure. To see him cowering by the sight of them; it hurt more than anything than they had felt before. Looking at one another before nodding; all of them started to slowly walk closer to Ryder.

Ryder was starting to hyperventilate; a million thoughts were running through his mind. What was he going to do? All of his dogs were slowly walking towards him; growling and snarling loudly. They were going to end him. His team, his friends, his own pets; were going to kill him. He closed his eyes and prayed that his end would be quick and painless. Thankfully it was neither; for he felt his team licking him gently and nuzzling him. When he opened his eyes he saw his team.

"Pups?" The poor boy spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

Each of them had stopped their nuzzling and licking; with both faces of worry and happiness. As they stood in front of their owner; they saw him relax and open his arms up wide. They knew what he wanted and walked closer to him. Allowing him to try and hug all of them.

"It almost had all of them," A female voice calmly spoke. Outside the lookout two pups stood; one was a male Rottweiler. The other a female Yorkie. Both of them had cross pendants hanging around their necks; they wore black leather vests and on their backs were simple brown packs. The Yorkie had a strange headset on her face. It looked like a pair of glasses out of a science fiction show; by the way it glowed a sickly green hue. One would say it was alien technology, "Good thinking on the Eskrima spell." It finished.

"Good," The Rottweiler pup replied in a female voice filled with pain, "Do you know the side effects of that spell?" She finished as she groaned in pain again.

"Painful migraines, upset stomach, dementia, vertigo," The Yorkie listed as the glasses she wore suddenly vanished, "There is also." She was cut off by the Rottweilers growl.

"Rhetorical!" The Rottweiler snapped.

The Yorkie shook her head and rolled her eyes; before turning and walking away, "Come on," She spoke as her partner turned to follow her, "We need to report to base." She finished as the two started to walk away.

 **(Ending disclaimer.)**

 **End of first chapter.**


End file.
